frozen_characterfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:All about : Queen Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170416200211/@comment-72.84.104.236-20180130230535
All the coronation guests carefully listened to all the reasons why another, youngest royal sister of Aren-delle turned into Queen Elsa's and Princess Breha's one, last, final opponent and even Prince Hans's as well. "Wish we didn't have to tell you any of this but there's no use fooling any of you at all." Breha said. "Well, we have another sister who was against us now. Her name was Anna. We were best friends when we were little. One night, I accidentally struck Anna with my ice powers back when I was eight." "While I was seven and Anna was only just five back then." Breha added. "Anyway, our parents died from a rough storm on the ocean when I was eighteen." "While I was seventeen and Anna was fifteen." Breha added again. "So I had to become queen. When I became queen, Anna met him the same prince from the Southern Isles. And she told me that she and him were going to be married but neither of us could accept that because she just met him and Anna took it very badly since I was the one who failed to be there for Anna for past thirteen years ago." "I also failed to be there for Anna on some occasions, but the last time was past five years ago." "Yeah, but not as much as I did for past thirteen years ago. Anna's outburst was my fault. Then we showed all of you our powers. That led to a big problem, the party was over before we banished ourselves from Aren-delle and, Anna found us in this ice palace and pleaded for us to go back home to Arendelle. I accidentally struck her with my ice powers again." "And I accidentally struck Anna on her shoulder with my strong winds." Breha added again. "The other guy, Kristoff had to take her back to Arendelle and all of a sudden, Anna saved our lives by sacrificing herself for us until the great thaw but Anna still hadn't gotten any of her true, real, old, original memories of our powers and the accident yet at all until someone else returned all of them to Anna instead of Grand Pabbie which was something we've failed to do for Anna ourselves." "That was before Anna took it worse than us rejecting her engagement to Hans during my coronation until Anna turned plotted her revenge on us, our parents and Grand Pabbie for everything we did to her was unfair." "Because of what we did to her wasn't fair at all, Anna turned into our one, last, final opponent out of insane vengeance in order to avenge her pain and suffering but also her lost memories of our powers and the accident." "We've tried to talk some sense into Anna but Anna won't have any of it." "Neither of us knew Anna felt so strongly about our past since someone else clearly showed Anna all the memories of our powers and the accident in order to let her know why we chose to isolate ourselves from her and everybody else for past thirteen years ago, including all of you." "To tell the truth. Anna did know about our powers until the accident changed everything before our parents took us and our other sister, Anna to the rock trolls to get her head healed but we did let Grand Pabbie the leader of the rock trolls remove all of Anna's true memories of our powers and the accident." Elsa felt nothing but guilty for accepting anything that never ever even worked for her nor Breha at all, like isolation, keeping their powers secrets from their other sister, Anna. Hans looked purely shocked. "What?! I thought she didn't know you have powers." "We should've been straight with Anna from the beginning." Breha also felt nothing but guilty for accepting anything that never ever even worked for her nor Elsa at all, like isolation, keeping their powers secrets from their other, Anna. "Our parents tried their best to keep us safe from anybody finding out we have powers, including anybody who fears and hates magic but it never worked at all." "We tried our best to keep Anna safe from our powers but it never worked at all either." Breha added.